


Get a load of this trainwreck

by 0_beep_beep_loser_0



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really need to stop hurting race whoops, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_beep_beep_loser_0/pseuds/0_beep_beep_loser_0
Summary: It all started in a Brooklyn Apartment just him  and his mother and his baby brother facing the world..Until His life change so rapidlyA Racetrack Story





	Get a load of this trainwreck

**Author's Note:**

> Summary
> 
> A prolong
> 
> besides race and spot being 1992 versions the rest are musical.

 

> **It all began in a small Brooklyn apartment that was too broke for anything but still had the riches of laughter and joy**
> 
> **Anthony Higgins watched as his mother cared for his little brother Patrick and saw his small smile when he looked at the six year old and he shyly waved. His Mother Maria Higgins had beautiful brown curls that lay by her shoulders and her golden smile. ‘’Dear? Do you want to hold little Pat?’’ and he nodded so quickly that his brown curls was a mess on his head. Anthony watched as this small creature, No his baby brother was put in his arms. “Careful dear’’ she said as he looked at those golden brown eyes happily staring at him and the baby small finger wrapped around his and Anthony knew that he will protect Patrick forever.**
> 
> **That was years in their small Brooklyn apartment. The now eight year old had a friend his name was Sean Conlon or as he rather be called Spot Conlon and he was smaller than Anthony and had blond hair hidden by a cap and a newspaper bag. He watched as the blonde was by the apartment window and rushed outside with Patrick wobbling with his toy horse in his hand behind him. “Spot!’’ and he eyed the fresh cookie that was in Spot hand ‘’Where ya get this?’’ and the blonde shrugged ‘’Ah, dont worries bout da Tony’’ still Tony took the cookie and give some to Patrick who was behind him, the now five year old giggling ‘’Tank u spot’’ said Pat and he rushed inside the apartment. But something was different and he didn't know what. That's until he saw a man with greying hair walked into his apartment with roses but he didn't care, cause he had Spot and both boys rushed to the lake nearby.**
> 
> **On his nine birthday, before his Ma got the cake he saw a man walked in giving her a kiss on the cheek. Tony was rather skeptical ‘’Who u?’’ he said rather angrily and the man said his hello to young Pat who didn't care for the man and frown at the sight of Tony ‘’Mister Snyder’ and walked into the kitchen. The ten year old didn't want this lousy Spider near his Ma. Both adults were in the dining room with no cake ‘’Mister Snyder kindly give us some tickets for all of-” she stopped frowning when she saw three instead of four but Snyder quickly notice and said “Bet the kid want to spend time with his friends?” he didn't have any friend beside Spot and he was busy but that excited look in Pat face “It's Fine” he smiled but his Ma eyes looked worried “Really, think it be fine if I hang with Spot” and they soon they left. But he wasn't fine and he didn't want to be alone. Anthony knew he hated this Spider.**  
> 
> 
> **As the year when on, the Higgins family slowly forgot about young Anthony. Well not on purpose at first but as Snyder continued to squeeze in the family he made them forgot with all his gifts and words even Patrick who admire Tony was so cold to him. Tony didn't care but he hated that he did care but even that didn't hide the tears covered face and the bruises that started when Snyder moved in or when Maria no longer was “Ma” said yes to Snyder marriage. The brown hair boy didn't talk to no one not even the future king of Brooklyn as Spot liked to call himself and it was just him and his cards which he got from Spot before the "fight" and the cold world.**
> 
> **It was Anthony eleven birthday but he stopped caring after his” family” it only meant how long he hated how his world changed. By then the family moved to Manhattan and away from Brooklyn and currently the now eleven years old lay in the closet which was his room as the family forgot he existed. The screams of his Mother Maria, oh how he wish he could trade her for some smoke. He saw her with crying Patrick who became a Mini Spider after the year “You” she snarl “Where is it?” and the brown hair boy felt his poker face changed to a confused look “what?” and he saw the smirking eight year old with fake tears, “He's a lyin sob!” Tony yelled by then Spider or Mister Snyder had appeared in the living room. “What's the matter?” he asked after he kissed Maria on the cheek, “Sir, Synde-” he began but got stop my Mini “Well, Higgins took the ring I was bout to give to Eliza!” that lying bastard. “No! Bet Liza don't want yer stinkin ring anyways” he barked and Maria eyes darken and her hand forming to a fist and Snyder was deadly quiet and the room became quiet “Patrick I think Elizabeth will love it if only the brat didn't take it!” he barked “I think Anthony could be taught some manners since my..” Tony wince at the word ‘manners’ “Lessons didn't work let's sent him to a top boarding school in London payed by me personally” and then he whisper in the boy ear “As I like to call it the Refuge” Anthony had no idea what was racing through his mind but he ran out the door and the screams from inside became quieter and quieter and the rain heavier and heavier but he didn't care he just ran until he made it to a back alley.**
> 
> **and until he bumped into a Brown hair boy..**

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh sorry for it being terrible! 
> 
> Sorry for ooc Spot 
> 
> And who's that mysterious brown hair boy..
> 
> Probs update Tuesday!


End file.
